


Mac Gets Tied Up

by ObviouslyStupid



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyStupid/pseuds/ObviouslyStupid
Summary: Dennis gets jealous of Mac having secret hookups with other men, so drugs him and ties him to his bed. Then sucks him off.Set around S8/9, pre apartment fire.





	Mac Gets Tied Up

Mac woke with a start, jerking up in his bed. Blinking sweat out of his eyes he leaned forwards, but found himself sharply pulled back by his shoulders. The shock of the pull forced him into full consciousness, and he quickly attempted to make note of his surroundings. It was quiet, the dead of night, orange light from the street coming in from between the curtains. There was a bitter taste in his mouth (was it last night’s whiskey? He couldn’t remember drinking whiskey), a dizziness that did not usually come from alcohol, and he felt really fucking cold despite being under a duvet.

“The fuck?”

Mac turned to the right, where he could feel his arm was restrained and gave a furious tug. He tried the other arm, also restrained, and felt a creeping sense of dread crawl up his back.

“The fuck!” Mac exclaimed, angry this time, and flopped back down with a loud sigh. After a second of consideration, he tentatively called out for his roommate.

“Dennis?” 

Mac heard a scuffling from outside of the room, a muffled curse, and then the door swung open, letting the light from the lounge filter in and illuminate Mac’s bed, and Dennis’ shelves, and the neatly folded laundry pile of Dennis’ clothes, and- wait.

“Uh, Dennis, why am I in your bed, Bro?” Mac raised his voice a little, trying to stretch his mind for some kind of explanation of what was happening.

His head ached and everything felt a little detached, but Mac managed to bring himself to focus when Dennis slunk into the doorframe, leaning against the wood. The light filtered around him, through his hair, catching his cheekbones as he turned his head to look at Mac, and it was a testament to his incredible self restraint that Mac did not make any comment about how the other man looked like some kind of heavenly apparition.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here” Dennis grinned from across the room, head tilted back and horribly patronising. Mac tensed, ready to fight, but as he yanked his arms he was reminded of the fact that they were definitely tied to the mattress. He remembered Dennis’ creepy under bed restraints, and slowly began to piece together what was going on.

“Look, man, I don’t know what I said or did but I swear-“ As Mac started to apologise, Dennis made his way forward, leaving the lights off, trailing his fingers across the bed as he walked up to look down on the other man.

“Oh no, baby boy, you did nothing wrong.” Dennis bought out a hand to card through Mac’s hair, greasy in a way that couldn’t be replicated through product. His smile twisted cruelly as he grabbed a fistful, and Mac jerked, letting out a sharp yelp.

“No, no, you did nothing wrong saying you were staying home and yet, when I get in, you’re not here” Dennis gave a final sharp pull, and Mac twisted, his body turning as best it could away from the assault. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“I can go out if I want-“ 

“Oh yes, of course you can, yes you can, but going out is not what I have a problem with.” Mac’s breathing came out a little sharper, a little faster, as Dennis put one knee into the bed, and clambered over him. They were always fighting, wrestling, maybe not him and Dennis as much as he did with Charlie, but having the other man practically on top of him was nothing new. However, Mac was aware of how he could not move his upper body, and if Dennis was in a mood, a ‘mood’ mood, then Mac would need his hands free.

Mac wiggled, trying to throw Dennis off of him but the other man just planted his knees either side of Mac’s waist, keeping his distance and looking down with an air of disinterest, ruined by the dangerous look in his eyes.

“If you keep pulling you’ll cut off your circulation, these restraints aren’t meant to be gentle.” Mac immediately goes limp, not wanting his hands to fall off due to lack of blood.

“Okay Dennis, tell me what you’re going on about, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” Mac could remember hands on his waist, grinning at someone as they grabbed his ass, but no specifics. 

“I’m meaning you, in some dingy, piss filled alley at 2am, necking with some sleazy douchebag, while you said you were at home!”

Mac was immediately on the defensive, how dare Dennis just say it out loud! He was trying desperately to work things out by himself, to find a balance, and here was the ‘Golden God’, smashing it all to pieces, as he always did, by talking about it. He gave a tug at his wrists, snarling at the other man.

“I was not!”

“Oh please!” Dennis makes a grand sweeping gesture, as if performing to an audience. The awareness of Dennis’ camera pops into Mac’s mind for a second, and he has a sudden mental image of him staring in a snuff film. “Mac, you’re such a fucking pussy, if you’re gonna fuck men at least man up and admit to it!”

“Dennis-!”

“And most of all, admit it to me! Admit it to me when I come back from my evening expecting to find you here, and you’re not!” Dennis’ voice was rising, his calm demeanour dissolving into a snarl. One fist had come to grab at Mac’s shirt, pushing down on him. Mac closed his eyes as he felt a surge of want jolt through him. It was nothing, just the feeling of Dennis on top of him- no! Just the feeling of someone on top of him it could be anyone, it could be a woma-

A quick slap to his cheek caused Mac to open his eyes and look at Dennis. He gaped for a second, anger rolling through him. Dennis was possessive, controlling, and cruel. Mac had been with this man through thick and thin, seen how all of his one night stands, his failed relationships, his D.E.N.N.I.S conquests, had panned out, and he knew he was constantly being controlled, that this was just another of Dennis’ attempts to ensure Mac would never leave him.

At least, Mac thinks that’s what is happening.

He is tired, his brain soft and fuzzy, and he is pretty sure Dennis drugged him last night. Dennis pushes off Mac with a hard shove to his chest, gets off the bed, and tugs off the duvet, revealing Mac in his black boxer briefs.

“I don’t know what you saw man but that wasn’t it!” Mac started, deny, deny, deny. Deny from yourself, deny to others, deny to God. His arms were really starting to ache now, and the noise of a zipper, and clink of a belt from the side of the bed caused Mac to turn his head. Dennis was getting undressed.

“Uh-uh, okay.” Dennis grunted offhandedly, before slinking back onto the bed, this time he planted his hands either side of Mac’s head, his knees at his waist. Their legs brush together and Mac makes a soft noise, but cut it off when he sees a grin split Dennis’ face.

“Mac it’s been years. It’s been too long. You’re the kind of man who just takes what he wants, you’re just like me, and yet here?” Mac flinched as Dennis suddenly grabs his soft cock through his briefs “You just won’t give in. And I am so tired of it. So today,” Dennis begun to palm at him, and Mac trembled

“Den- Stop!”

“So today,” He repeated with more force, curling his hand around Mac’s still soft, still clothed cock “I am going to convert you.”

Mac didn’t have anything to say to that. A horrible, rolling mix of fear, anger, lust, and panic was churning inside him, and Mac just lay there, letting Dennis attempt to get him hard. 

All of a sudden, Dennis leapt backwards, breaking Mac’s focus on not panicking and not giving in. He shuffled down the bed until he was sat between Mac’s legs, then hooked his fingers around the other man's briefs and pulled them down quickly, rearranging his legs to get them off and Mac helped kick them off, despite being almost frozen by this chain of events.

“Aw man, c’mon you don’t have to do th-Ah!“ Dennis bit sharply at Mac’s newly exposed inner thigh, causing him to convulse as if shocked. With someone so close to his cock Mac began to harden, and he tried to keep his eyes away but Dennis was flattening himself to the bed, one hand coming up to push Mac’s right leg up, exposing him. Mac gave a shaky exhale, cock jumping.

“I’m gonna suck you off Mac. And you’re gonna be thankful. You will lie there, and take it, like the whore you are.” Mac groaned and threw his head back, the thought of Dennis sucking his dick was enough to make him want to agree to anything he said.

His half chub quickly filled out when Dennis wrapped one fist around him and pressed the tip of Mac’s cock against his wet bottom lip. Mac strained, trying to sit up, but could barely get his shoulders off the bed. He just tilted his head forward, neck aching, and watched as Dennis licked his lower lip, the tip of his tongue grazing Mac’s head. Their eyes locked as Dennis sucked delicately, barely even getting his mouth over the tip of Mac’s cock, but Mac let out a groan, letting his head flop down into the pillow. He shuddered as Dennis tongued at his slit, before leaning forwards and beginning to suck in earnest.

Dennis worked his way up to a steady rhythm, and Mac stared up at the ceiling trying to detach himself from the moment. It was largely unsuccessful, and he couldn’t help but roll his hips in time with Dennis’ head, hands curling into fists where they were restrained. He was incredibly turned on, and while Dennis’ blowjob skills were basic, he had to admit that for a man he was doing a pretty good job.

All of a sudden Dennis pulled off with a lewd pop.

“Look at me.” He demanded, and Mac looked down at him. Dennis’ face was wet around the mouth with saliva, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen and perfect, and just a few inches away from where he wanted them to be.

“Good, I want you to look at me, Mac. I want you to think about how you’re letting me do this to you. Oh, you could kick me off,” Dennis left a teasing kiss on the tip of Mac’s cock and huffed a laugh when it twitched. “Or you could scream, tell me to stop, but I know you want this.” He smeared the cock across his cheeks, through a mixture of spit and precum, and the rough texture of stubble was torture. Mac’s hips jolted forward, and his patience snapped.

“Fuck Dennis, stop teasing, man. Either suck me off or let me go.” He shied away when Dennis’ gaze, previously teasing, turned steely. With a sniff Dennis wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and climbed off of Mac. Mac closed his eyes in frustration, tempted to send off a quick prayer if it’d get Dennis back to sucking his cock. Dennis was teasing him, breaking him down, and now he’s got what he wanted, an admission.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Dennis to pull off his own boxers and straddle Mac’s chest.

“You wanna get sucked off Mac, you gotta earn it.” Dennis knelt with his hips jutted forward, spread out, and he leaned back until all that Mac could see was pale skin, towering above him. His cock was fully hard, flushed a dark red, and bobbing just inches from Mac’s mouth. Mac concluded that Dennis was enjoying this situation far more than he was. 

Mac leaned forward, stopped, then slowly stuck his tongue out, opening his mouth slightly. He looked up at Dennis, knowing this kind of submission was something he got off on.

“Oh, yes, what a good boy!” Dennis cupped the back of Mac’s head with both hands, holding him still as he pushed his cock into his mouth. Dennis looked down at Mac, and found the other man looking back up at him, brown eyes gentle, cheeks flushed. This pissed Dennis off more than anything else that evening had, here was Mac, barely fighting it. Looking up at him as he had a dick down his throat, no tears, no yelling, nothing!

With a hard thrust Dennis slid all the way in, and he tightened his grip on Mac’s head.

“If you bite me I am not letting you go.” He warned, before setting a rough pace. Mac’s eyes immediately slipped closed as he let his mouth be used, his mind going blank when he tried to remember what girls do to him when they suck him off. Usually they can use their hands, and usually he’s not practically straddling their faces, taking complete control. The thought of how much control Dennis had over him right now sent a jolt of lust through him, and he let out a high moan around his cock, wriggling in an attempt to get some kind of friction. Dennis panted down at him, sweat bearing on his forehead.

“Hah- you love that Baby? You like it when I- ah!- when I fuck your face?” Mac attempted to nod but Dennis’ grip was steel, and he eventually slowed down to a gentler pace. Mac’s face was a mess, spit everywhere, his nose running, even a few tears on his cheeks. He looked pathetic, and used, and underneath that just like his best friend that he was going to see every day for the rest of his life. A desperate shudder went through Dennis as he thought about how broken up Mac would be over this, how his self hatred would make him desperate, and god, how soon Mac would beg him to fuck him. He also looked so good, probably the best he had ever seen him, and Dennis pulled out suddenly and began jerking himself off.

“Mac, if you want to come you have to beg. Beg for me to come over your face.” Dennis sounded desperate, and Mac blanched at this, but Dennis started jacking faster.

“If you don’t ask for it I’ll do it anyway but I won’t get you off.” Dennis warned, and Mac’s balls throbbed at the thought of not coming, and he quickly began to beg.

“God Dennis, please-“ Before he could even start, Dennis threw his head back and was coming onto his face, thick strips hitting his hair, eyes, mouth, groaning obscenely. The feeling was degrading and disgusting, and Mac had to keep his eyes shut so he didn’t get cum in them, and he couldn’t understand why he was so turned on, and close to the edge just from sucking his friends cock.

“Dennis, Den, please, oh my god, please!” Mac gasped, shaking as finally Dennis leaned back and wrapped one hand around his cock. The saliva from earlier had dried but was quickly replaced by precome as Dennis jacked him off at a near painful pace.

“You’re so wet and desperate, you absolute slut, Mac.” Mac completely disagreed with the statement in theory, but found himself making little ‘uh-huh!’ noises of agreement as he got close. He had his eyes shut, and could feel Dennis now leaning over him, humming to himself as Mac squirmed and gasped. All it took was a rough rub of a thumb over his tip to get him coming, hard and fast, and Dennis continued to jack him off until Mac was shaking, over stimulated and gasping. 

Dennis wiped his hand on Mac’s chest, then climbed off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Mac lay, thrumming with pleasure and anxiety, and slowly began to feel the ache in his arms. The cum pooled on his stomach and across his face was starting to cool and become uncomfortable, and he was starting to feel sick.

“D’you think you could let me go now?” 

Dennis returned with a wet towel and threw it onto Mac’s chest, then moved to the top of the bed to undo the restraints. As soon as he was free Mac grabbed the towel and wiped the cold come off his face, then off his chest and stomach, before grabbing Dennis by the arm. The other man made a show of looking unphased, but Mac could see him getting ready to fight or run if Mac were to attack him. With a tug Mac urged Dennis down until their faces were level, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. 

“Mac, no.” Dennis pulled back “No.” His lips were red and swollen, and his brow furrowed as Mac attempted to lean in again.

Mac sighed and sagged forward, hanging his head. 

“I don’t know what you want, Dennis.” He let go of Dennis’ arm and rubbed his hands over his face. Dennis straightened out and looked around the room. Still naked, he looked strangely vulnerable in a way that Mac rarely saw.

“I don’t want you to fuck men.” 

Mac looked up with hurt clearly written across his face. Throughout their relationship, since they were kids, Dennis had always been the one to insist there was nothing wrong with being gay. And now, after so long, he turns around and says this? When Mac was finally, finally, feeling as if he didn’t have to lie to himself?

Dennis turned away, and started to pick up clothing off of the floor, pulling on some briefs and then jeans. Mac watched him in silence, angry almost beyond words, but filled with such emptiness. He felt used.

“I don’t want you to fuck guys that aren’t me, alright?” Dennis continued as he did up his belt, frustrated. “I’m here, I know what you like, we’ve been jerking off together for years, I just don’t get why you wouldn’t have come to me.”

There was a beat of silence and Mac was impressed with how mature they’re both being, no shouting, no insults. It was probably the post-orgasm haze, he supposed.

“Dude, you’re my best friend.”

“So? We could be friends who fuck.”

Mac considered this. Sitting on Dennis’ bed, naked, wrists raw, a terrible ache across his shoulders, and still a little dizzy from what he is assuming was some kind of sleeping pills that Dennis had given him before tying him up, Mac was surprised at just how comfortable he felt. Distantly he knew that what had happened was pretty non-consensual on his side, and that it is really fucking weird for your roommate to kidnap you and suck you off, but for the moment, it all seemed as if it had been fine.

“Fine.” Mac nodded, and Dennis nodded too.

“Good.” Dennis pulled on a shirt and Mac watched him carefully, admiring his softly toned abdomen, before a sudden wave of nausea hit him. The dizziness that followed forced him to lie down, and Dennis just watched as Mac panicked on the bed.

“It’s okay, you’re going to pass out and it’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” He approached the other man and stroked his face, gently on his cheeks, thumbing across his lips. Mac just gasped, hands coming up to hold Dennis’ hand close to his face, then with a shuddering breath, he passed out.

—

Mac woke with a start, jerking up in his bed. Blinking sweat out of his eyes, Mac sat up, looking around his room. It was quiet, pale light from the street coming in from between the curtains, and he felt more rested than he had in weeks. He couldn’t remember how his night out had ended, he was sure he ended up at Rainbow at some point, and could vaguely remember Dennis shouting at him, but the rest of the night was a pleasant blur. He felt rejuvenated and ready to take on another day.

 

His back ached like a bitch though.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t leave it on a positive note so Mac magically forgets everything and Dennis lives a life of guilt. The end.


End file.
